Second base
by MarshmallowMore
Summary: Logan is having a bad week This is just a quick one shot that came to me. Unbeta'd because I couldn't wait. It's been so long since I had the time to write anything! Hope you'll like it! Have a great 2018 Marshmallows!
1. Chapter 1

Logan sat at the desk in his room working on his science project. He was having a hard time concentrating though, so he contemplated the thought of asking Veronica for some help. But she was always so adamant about him doing the work, and trying to make him learn everything, he just didn't have the energy today. His dad had been going through a particularly bad week. He lost some movie part or whatnot and as always, he had to take it out on him. His back was aching like hell, and the pills just made it a little bit better. He had to search for the strong stuff if he was going to get through the day.

He heard Mrs. Navarro talking to someone as she approached his room. His room door opened and Duncan barged in.

"Mr. Logan, mr. Duncan is here to see you," she stated the obvious with an apologetic look on her face.

Logan plastered a fake smile on his face as he welcomed his oblivious friend to his room. At moments like this he felt totally alone. If his best friend or his girlfriend couldn't see what was happening to him, then who saw him? It wasn't about helping him of course, he didn't have such delusions. Those vanished once and for all when his french tutor got kicked out from the freaking country because of the questions she asked. He wasn't a naive little boy anymore, but he couldn't deny that it would feel good if the people he cared about the most took a second to see his pain.

Of course there was Veronica. Ah, sweet Veronica. As Duncan went on bubbling about nonsense, what's his deal today anyway, he's not making any sense, he thought about his best friend's girlfriend, his friend. Veronica did see him. He knew as much. She saw him and she searched for clues when she caught glimpses of his pain. But it made him uncomfortable. Like she could fix him, or she'd try to help and be ruined or he didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't want HER to find out. Life's a bitch.

Suddenly he realised Duncan had stopped talking and looked at him expectantly. Shit, did he ask me something? Thankfully, he repeated his question.

"So will you help me, man? I don't know what I'm doing and I really want to make her feel good. She might not seem like it, but she's really passionate when we kiss and I feel like an ice sculpture standing there with my arms pressed to my sides."

Oh, Donut needs second-base instructions. I can do that.

"Okay, first of all, you should always try stuff but be super focused on her reactions, you know? There is no right or wrong, there's only what feels good for the both of you. So go slow, and explore what she likes, man. Don't overthink it."

"Okay, I get it, I guess. But like, how should I start?"

"Well, try to caress her neck as you kiss and lower your hand to her side slowly. When you approach her breast, see if she'd like that. If she tenses go further down and caress her stomach which is a safer territory. Okay?"

The talk was starting to make him uncomfortable. He caught himself imagining his own hand on Veronica and that was unsettling to say the least. He always thought of her as a little sister or something.

Duncan thanked him and went on his merry way. He didn't think about it until late at night when he was jerking off and those innocent blue eyes looked up at him from under his cock, her sweet pink lips wrapped tightly around him; he came with an intense cry feeling ashamed.

A couple of days later, the Fab Four were hanging out at his pool house. Lilly and Veronica were deep in conversation inside the water and he and DK were lounging on the chairs, getting some sun. Duncan stirred and turned toward him.

"I followed your advice yesterday."

It took him a second to understand what he meant, but quickly grabbed on. "Good for you, DK. Was it good?"

"Ummm, I think so. She was into it. When I brushed her breast she gasped and pressed it more firmly to my hand. But, I don't know, I kinda froze. I think I was about to cum."

Logan laughed good naturally. Oh, his friend needed some serious tutoring. Duncan blushed though, so he stopped laughing. He remembered being inexperienced and awkward, for about a minute at thirteen. Promptly rectified by some young starlet who gave him head at his dad's party and then showed him how to kiss. Good times.

"Hey ladies," he said as he stood up, "we're going to get some refreshments."

The just nodded and went back to whatever they were talking about. He indicated to Duncan to follow him inside and wondered if Lilly was giving second-base advice to Veronica too. He should totally ask her later.

Madison Sinclair's party was on full swing when he found himself in the upstairs bathroom puking his guts out. Lilly had broken up with him two days prior and was now shoving her tongue deep in Casey Grant's throat trying to make him jealous; and it worked too. He was tired of it all. The push and the pull, the fights, the revenge fucks. He was just so very tired. He washed his face and rinsed with some mouthwash, looking at his sad eyes in the mirror. He didn't have it in him to socialize any longer but he couldn't go home either. His dad was still in a funk and he was obvciously shit faced drunk. So he went to the next door room and laid down on the bed. He had almost dozed off when he heard footsteps approaching. He scrambled and run to hide in the closet, not wanting to get caught being all lame and alone.

The door opened and he heard two sets of footsteps.

"Can you lock the door?" he heard Veronica's voice.

"Sure, hang on," said Duncan.

Oh god no.

"There it is," he heard Duncan mumble and then the sound of the key turning.

"Come sit next to me," Veronica said.

He could see her on the bed through the closed door. She was glowing. How did he never noticed that before? She looked so sexy and expectant, biting her lower lip, obviously shy and nervous but excited too. Duncan sat next to her and leaned in to kiss her. He brushed her hair away from her face exactly as Logan had instructed him. She smiled and scooched closer to him. Duncan slowly lowered his hand to the side of her neck, the went down to massage her shoulder and she moaned. She actually moaned. Oh man, the need to take a go at it, explore her moans and her body overtook him at that minute. His dick stood at attention and he tried to look away but he just couldn't.

Duncan lowered his hand to her breast, and cupped it gently. "Yesssss," Veronica hissed, obviously aroused and hungry for more. To any onlooker Duncan would seem like he knew what he was doing, but he knew he was just following Logan's instructions to the letter. Veronica was into it of course, what girl wouldn't? But Logan suddenly got angry and … jealous? Get your head straight, what is the matter with you?

He wanted to get away, he couldn't think straight, it must have been the booze, he reasoned. That's it! I'm drunk! That's my getaway card, he thought suddenly.

He stumbled out of the closet door groaning as if pain.

"Ughhh, where am I? I need to puke!"

Veronica shrieked and jumped off the bed as Duncan mumbled something incoherent.

"Logan? Is that you? What's wrong?" Veronica rushed to his side and grabbed him by the waist. She took him to the bathroom and held him upright. "Come on, let it out, you'll feel better."

And at that moment, he felt like he could tell her about his dad, about how fed up with Lilly he is, how fed up with his life, about how much he wants to kiss her and have her take care of him, and—

The bathroom door opened and an anguished Duncan appeared. "Is he okay? How much did he have to drink?"

"I don't know, he doesn't look good and he won't throw up. I'm worried. I'm furious with Lilly right now. She went too far this time, Duncan. This cannot keep happening."

Veronica's voice was so determined and vibrant, he stared at her in awe.

"Logan, man, what's wrong? You're scaring us. Why are you looking at Veronica like that?" Duncan's voice pulled him out of his reverie. What was he even thinking about? This was his best friend. And his best friend's girlfriend. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He focused on Duncan.

"I'm fine. Just… could we maybe go to your place? Can I sleep over?"

"Sure, man. Whatever you need." His friend's open expression made him look away.

"Maybe I should come along," Veronica said.

"No, no Ronnie," he said. "Stay here. Enjoy the party. I hate to ruin both of your nights."

"Don't be silly, Logan. You're our friend. I'm coming with you guys," she said turning her eyes on Duncan.

They left the party side by side, his left and right shield, his best friends, the two people he could always count on. He'd pushed those strange new feelings aside. He owed it to both of them. He knew it was just a fantasy anyway. He knew he didn't deserve her or him. He should probably tell them but he was selfish this way. The moment the car started he blissfully blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was lounging at the beach. The sand seemed like it was shining, its bright gold color shimmered by the ocean blue. The water was so calm, the warm sun making his muscles relax. He watched Veronica getting out of the water, a pink bikini barely covering anything as she made her way toward him. He smiled as he asked her "Good swim?" She jumped on top of him mumbling "the best," before she kissed him.

Logan's eyes shot open. He realised he had just woken up. It was a dream.

 _They're constantly there. They won't go away._ Logan got out of bed in the middle of the night. _Again._ He grabbed his glass of water from the nightstand and gulped it down. His throat felt too dry, it felt like he couldn't hydrate enough. Like his thirst for her that wouldn't—couldn't be satisfied. He went to his bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Abandoning all hope of going back to sleep he started gathering his surfing gear and went to his car.

The drive to the beach felt too long. His mind kept coming back to his dream. Ever since that night at Madison's party he couldn't get Veronica out of his head. He couldn't understand where all these new feelings were coming from. Were they always there? Had he been suppressing them but now that he knew they were there he couldn't deny them? He tried to avoid her, but it was like she was everywhere all of a sudden; sitting next to him at second period, next to his locker talking to somebody. And worst of all attached to his best friend's hip— making googly eyes and feeding each other at lunchtime. Logan on the verge of getting sick.

It didn't help that Lilly was flaunting boy after boy at him. He felt like he was suffocating all the time, trapped in a series of heartaches. Home was never a safe place, and now school was pure torture. It was obvious that Lilly never loved him. This wasn't love. Was he worthy of being loved really? Maybe he was cursed. To always give love but never receive any back.

As he parked he checked the time on the dashboard. 5:24. _Good. Way too early to bump into anyone._

* * *

Logan lay down on the sand until the sun rose; he focused on the bright blue of the sky; it soothed him, but just a little. He got up and started walking towards the water, wishing he could ditch the body suit to really feel it, but the new red and angry scars made it impossible. As his feet touched the sea he felt like he always did here. Free. Alive. Hopeful. This was his element. The waves were great. He rode one for so long it made his head dizzy. _Best drug ever. Screw alcohol._

Once he got out he finally felt hydrated, refreshed; shaking his hair all the way to the spot he left his towel. He placed his board on the sand and quickly dried off. Suddenly he heard the distinctive sound of a dog running. He turned and saw a familiar ball by his feet. Backup, _of course it would be him. Please let it be Mr. Mars that brought him here._

Naturally it wasn't. Veronica's petite form approached him, her smile—almost as bright as the sun—caused him to shade his eyes.

"Hey there, good morning!" her voice so clear. Like the sea.

"Morning, Ronnie." He rubbed Backup's head to distract himself.

"The waves look great. Did you get any good ones?" She tried to make eye contact but he just stared at the sea.

"Um, yeah, a couple." He didn't trust himself to interact with her. He felt so transparent looking at her. Her brows furrowed in concern though so he realized she would find his behavior weird. He added a "It was kind of awesome," and smiled at her; she seemed relieved.

"Good. That's good. Hey, how about a movie tonight?" She shoulder-bumped him playfully making his skin all tingly.

"Sure, what did you and Duncan have in mind?" He said as he took two steps back and grabbed his board, using as a shield between them.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, nudging the sand beneath her shoe. A puff of air expelled from her mouth and caused her bangs to flutter. "I was thinking just the two of us?"

His breath caught on his throat. Did she and Duncan have a fight? He was ashamed of how much he wished that was true.

"Oh—Duncan busy tonight?" He asked, deciding to play it safe.

"No, it's just— it's been too long since we hanged without the Kanes. You know I'm the only one who appreciates your movie picks anyway. They always choose the blockbusters." Her nervous laugh gave away her insecurity. _Great, you've made her think you're avoiding her, asshole._

"Um, sure I guess." He couldn't deny her.

"Great," she finally sounded more confident, her smile bright and clear, "I was worried for a minute there that you might have been avoiding me?" Her voice rose just a little. Like she was asking a question. He chose to ignore it. He didn't trust himself.

"See you tonight then? My place or yours?"

"Yours! Duh! You're the one with the sweet movie theater setup." She tried once again to catch his gaze but he pretended to be occupied with his zipper.

He grabbed the rest of his stuff and mumbled a quick "See you" as he power walked to his car without looking back.


End file.
